


The Night Is Dark And Full Of Terrors

by twigglettz



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Burn baby burn, Ficlet, Jon has a thing for redheads, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twigglettz/pseuds/twigglettz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the wall, fire was the only respite from the chill that set in your bones and refused to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Is Dark And Full Of Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> My mate asked for a fic about "Jon finding Tormund hot". *Shrugs*

Jon had spent so much time in the North, so much time surrounded by ice and snow, making his breath fog when he spoke and keeping him up at night, that he'd come to have a greater respect for fire than most.

Back when he was a child, he'd been fearful of it. He'd seen a house set ablaze from an oil lamp and it had lit up the night in blinding reds, the heat and smoke lashing out angrily, and all he could hear were screams. It had terrified him. 

At the wall, fire was the only respite from the chill that set in your bones and refused to leave. It had saved his life when a white walker had risen, and the creature had burned just as fiercely as the house had. He'd found comfort in it after that, knowing he could wield it instead of simply letting it run its course. 

He wasn't stupid. He knew it could swallow up men whole, leave entire legacies broken and charred, could burn the bones of kings and paupers alike. And Jon liked that, liked that it knelt to no man. It was truly wild; a perfect blend of order and chaos.

So when he'd fallen for Tormund, Jon supposed it made sense that his hair was the colour of flames. 

They were the same in every way he could think of. Unflinching, unyielding, unbreakable, and they were both forces of nature that even gods struggled to control. They could light up the night without even trying. 

Tormund had terrified him too, once. He'd saved his life as well. 

And when Jon was lying in bed, the cold creeping through the furs, one touch from Tormund could set his whole body alight. 

No. Jon definitely wasn't afraid of fire any more.


End file.
